wvwateranswersfandomcom-20200214-history
WV Water Answers
Welcome to West Virginia Water Answers This site is to help West Virginians help each other answer (and ask) the most important questions regarding the spill in the Elk River in January 2014. Please help us by adding and editing the answers as they come up, as well as refining the wording of the questions if absolutely necessary. If you are looking for a more general overview of the spill, please check out our friends at Our Water, as well as the spill's Wikipedia page. We also welcome grammar and spelling edits. Sources Please include a citation to all facts in your answers, preferably to a website. If there is no online resource to link to, then be as specific and detailed as possible about where you received the information. We discourage linking to web pages that do not provide sources for facts they assert or at least acknowledge that fact, if the page does not provide sources. Please see Wikipedia's citation guidelines for other suggested practices. Browse categories All questions have been divided into three main categories: "What happened" - How did the chemical leak happen? This category is where to ask questions about everything leading up to the spill, the spill itself, historical questions and everything that happened (or didn't happen) before officials announced the spill to the public. "Cleanup response and impacts" - What is being done, what can be done, and what has been done to get our water clean from this spill? How has the chemical in the water affected us? This category deals with everything that happened after officials learned of the leak, including the cleanup and health impacts. "Never again" - What is being done to prevent this from ever happening again? "Misc" - Uncategorized questions or those that do not quite fit the main three categories. Click here to see all questions. How to participate - We need your help! To edit or add an answer, you can click on "Contribute" at the upper right of the page for the question you're interested in. Once the drop-down menu appears, click "Edit this page." You can also just hit the "Edit" button next to the question itself. To add a question, if you do not see it listed already, click on "Contribute" at the upper right of any page and click on "Add a Page." Enter your question in the title and use the "Standard layout." If you know the answer, please write what you know. You can refine and improve answers, as well as questions, so we are all better informed! Click here to see pages that need help with adding citations. Unanswered questions We need your help! Please check here to see if you can answer any of the unanswered questions. You can also vote for the question you would like to most have answered and post other unanswered questions. Please check to make sure your question hasn't already been asked before posting it in "unanswered questions." Some of these questions have simply not been answered yet by those who can answer them. We urge you to contact the appropriate officials and ask them to provide answers. Click here to contact Governor Tomblin. Click here (phone) or here (email) to contact DEP Secretary Randy Huffman. Click here to contact Jeffrey McIntyre, President of West Virginia American Water. Click here to contact Freedom Industries and good luck with getting a response. TwitterWidget Recent activity Category:Browse